photographs
by Angelstheyarefalling
Summary: random destiel day oneshot castiel has bought a camera, and he decides to try and express how he feels for dean through it


Cas had started photographing anything. He had spent all the money he had to his name on some fancy camera. Dean had said it was a complete waste.

At first he didn't know how to use it, taking badly focused pictures of dean, Sam, diners or anything else. He always had the damn camera. On hunts, in diners, when they were just driving. He took photos of everything and anything he could and in time he figured out how to work it. Then the majority of photos were of dean. Sometimes his whole body, sometimes just his face and sometimes the smattering of freckles over his nose. Cas had said it was to catalogue memories. Some days he would just sit next to dean as he 'researched', taking pictures of his eyes, his nose and sometimes even the stray hairs that stuck up more than others on his head. The pictures would slowly form an image of dean, every single detail of him captured in the pixels of his camera.

Dean had asked many times why he was consistently photographing him. He had asked why it was only him. Cas had merely replied with a slight tilt of his head and "I take photos of Sam too." And "I like photos." Dean had figured he was lying. But he left it at that.

Then one night, when they were alone Cas had snapped another photo of dean, then another and another and another in such quick succession that dean barely had time to register it. It was only then that Cas smiled. "I'm taking memories in," The camera was them put down, Castiel's eyes flickering to meet the green eyes of the hunter. "Now that I'm human, I think I will definitely die." He didn't add the 'god wouldn't bring me back now' that was lingering on his mind. "And, I know you will one day, and you've got to be remembered somehow." Dean had moved slightly closer. "I do take pictures of Sam. If you die before me, I want to be able to remember you. Look." Cas had shoved the camera towards him, pressing it into Dean's calloused hands.

The first picture on there was dean driving; the second was Sam at his laptop. Then three of Dean and one of Sam giving a half smile at what dean had said. Then one of dean half asleep. One of dean sleeping. One of the floor of a diner. Sam eating. 10 of Dean's facial features. 10 of Sam. Within 20 minutes of going through the various photos of the Winchester brothers, dean set the camera down.

"I don't want you to be forgotten. Either of you."

-.-.-.-

Within the next few days, Castiel had photographed dean in every way imaginable. Whether he was tired or alert. Eating or drinking. Smiling or crying. It was catalogued in his camera. Cas, in these few days had made sure to get more photos of dean. All of his time that Cas was awake was spent on the camera. If dean thought he was obsessed with the camera, he was sure now. Thousands upon thousands of photos cluttered the memory cards Cas had. Each of them holding a specific memory or time. Each of them important.

Cas had also started getting closer to dean. Granted he already had personal space issues, but now, Cas would sit directly next to dean, camera poised. The closeness was comforting in some respects.

Cas would go out on some days, taking photos of anything that meant something to him, on a separate memory card. He'd take photos of silly things, like road signs and the dew on the grass In front of the motel. He figured he should try and make his photographing as something he used other than to get photos of dean.

-.-.-

Within two weeks, 4 memory cards were full. Cas had taken well over 10000 pictures. Some were bad, specifically the first few, as the focus was blatantly off. Cas had put them all on Sam's laptop- much to his protest. He said it was only for a while though.

Dean had the laptop pushed towards him one day, Cas ordering him to sit and look at his photos.

He started on the first ones. Unfocused and amateur photos of Dean's neck and the wheels on the impala.

Within 2 hours they had got through 2 memory cards.

Soon they got near the end.

A photo of dean smiling. Another photo, then a photo of some paper.

Slowly by each photo the paper had gained more words.

By the second photo it said "I"

Then "love" then "you". Cas' hand shook slightly as the next photo loaded, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Dean Winchester." He looked to dean, who was staring at the screen. He gave a small smile. Then hundreds of notes appeared.

"You need to know that. As I might not be here for much longer." Cas finally said as a note on the screen appeared, "'You're the best hunter I know.'" And "'You shouldn't dislike yourself'"

Cas then reached into his pocket, over a hundred pieces of paper handed to dean. Each with a different compliment- ranging from "'your cooking isn't as bad as I thought it would be'" to sappy things like "'You're beautiful." Over 20 of them said "I love you dean Winchester." At least five saying "I'm glad I raised you from perdition." Dean couldn't help but smile more as each one was seen.

Dean finally looked over to the ex-angel, giving him an outright grin. "I love you too Cas." And if he was going to say those words to anyone, he was glad it was Cas.

Cas gave him a smile, dimples and teeth before he practically lunged forwards, his arms hooking around dean, their lips connecting, It was short, but it made Cas the happiest he had been for a while.

"I meant every single word of it dean. Every word." He said after, pressing his lips to each and every freckle he could. "I love you."

.-.

Happy destiel day!


End file.
